


Just A Sponge

by shutupkyle



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, Heterosexual Sex, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupkyle/pseuds/shutupkyle
Summary: Spongebob Squarepants has a rather abrupt sexual awakening, and consults his friends and colleagues for help. Follow Spongebob and the gang through both Bikini Bottom and the bedroom in this sexy, graphic smut, portraying what really goes on behind the scenes.





	Just A Sponge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, reader. I would just like to say a little something before you continue on to read this trainwreck of a masterpiece.
> 
> Yes, I really wrote this. Yes, I am aware of how preposterous it must be to you that someone on the Internet really took the time to write out the contents of this smut fanfiction based off of a children's television show released in 1999. Yes, I am fully aware how atrocious it is that this writing is better than anything I have ever written for school, simply for the shock factor. However. Please keep in mind that I am a 14-year-old kid with nothing better to do and virtually no friends to hang out with. You may believe, after reading the piece of fiction below this disclaimer, that I am mentally troubled. You would be correct.
> 
> Now that we have all of that out of the way, I would like to invite you to sit back, relax, and mentally prepare to embark on this roller coaster that is shitty Spongebob Squarepants smut written by a young teenager.
> 
> Good luck. You'll need it.

Spongebob's heart races as he approaches the front door of his good friend and neighbor, Squidward. Lately, it seems that Spongebob feels rather... odd, to say the very least. No matter when or where he is, poor Spongebob still can't seem to focus on anything other than, well, incredibly inappropriate thoughts. He doesn't know where they came from - he's never thought about anyone in Bikini Bottom as anything more than a friend! And yet, here he finds himself, sheepishly knocking on Squidward's front door, seeking answers. After all, who would know about Spongebob's situation better than his good friend, Squidward? Surely he has answers.

"What now, Spongebob?" Squidward interrogates. As always, he's frustratingly annoyed by Spongebob's presence, but his square neighbor has yet to notice.

"Squidward! I was hoping that, uh, perhaps I could, um..." Spongebob nervously answers, trailing off near the end of his statement. This leaves even himself confused - what's going on? Normally, Squarepants is outgoing, confident, and sure of everything he does and says. But now? What could possibly be the explanation for behavior like this? Squidward notices, and picks up on his yellow coworker's proposal.

"Oh," the squid answers, "I - I guess so. As long as you don't mess up anything in my house, like you always do." As the sponge enters Squidward's home, his host can't help but wonder what the hell is going on with Spongebob. Something is up, and as much as Squidward despises both of his neighbors, he's willing to hear every juicy detail of the gossip that may be spilled. As tea is being prepared on the stove, Spongebob is invited to sit and get comfortable on the couch facing Squidward's television. After all, Squidward has always been one to call a rather excellent host.

Once both Squidward and his guest are situated, teacups in hand, and after Squidward enquires on his neighbor's behavior, Spongebob begins to open up to his coworker and colleague. "Well, Squidward, lately I've been feeling a bit... um... weird."

"What do you mean, Spongebob?" his neighbor questions.

"Starting a few days ago, I haven't been able to focus on anything except - oh, I really shouldn't say what. But, it's really been concerning, and as much as it embarrasses me, Squidward..."

Squidward leans closer, eager to hear what his guest has to say.

"I've been feeling this way toward you, too," Spongebob blurts out, blushing and embarrassed. He turns his head away to avoid seeing Squidward's face, but as his colleague begins to answer, the sponge can't help himself.

Squidward begins to speak. "Well, Spongebob, I-!" His response is interrupted by his guest's lips colliding with his. Their kiss is at first surprising for both parties involved, but evolves into a passionate make-out session between the two. Sparks fly, and in the span of a few minutes, Spongebob is on top of Squidward. Through the heavy breathing and panting from the intensity of the connection, Squidward's small moan is almost inaudible. Both begin to remove each other's clothing - Spongebob's button-up, tie, and pants, and Squidward's shirt and skin-colored trousers. As the garments, as well as undergarments, are thrown aside, landing on the floor, the couple notices their dilemma as Spongebob prepares to bottom - Squidward's member is simply not big enough to satisfy Spongebob's needs.

As the pair realizes that this simply won't work, Spongebob begins to notice the size of his partner's nose. _Yes,_ he thinks to himself, _that's the perfect size for what I need!_ After communicating this to Squidward, the only response received is quite simply:

"Spongebob, that is the most ridiculous idea I have ever heard of."

And yet, not a minute later, Squidward is lubricating both his nose and his partner's entrance. As he slides his tenacious snout into Spongebob's virgin asshole, Squidward slips his partner's erect bulge into his mouth, instantaneously sending Spongebob into a newfound world of sexual pleasure. As Squidward bobs his head back and forth, simultaneously penetrating and blowing his neighbor, Spongebob begins to move with Squidward. As the pace increases, as does the volume of Spongebob's moans, now becoming more consistent and frequent. Spongebob's partner is also in a state of pure pleasure - it's been ages since Squidward has been able to give someone a blowjob. "Squ-Squidward," Spongebob moans, gradually slowing the pace. He motions for Squidward to lie down on his back on the couch, and after his partner has done so, Spongebob continues to sit on Squidward's face, nose reinserted and blowjob resumed. As he bounces up and down on his partner, Spongebob learns forward, doing the same to Squidward as Squidward is doing to him. The squid's hips buck, while the sponge's juicy asscheeks surround his partner's nose, and soon both Spongebob and Squidward orgasm.

As his host goes to retrieve a clean-up towel for the sticky, white fluid expelled by the two, Spongebob lays on the couch with one thought in mind:

_I can't wait to do this again and again._

**Author's Note:**

> Did you really read all of that? Hopefully not. May God have mercy on your soul if you did, for surely all that remains of your existence is the husk of the being you used to be.
> 
> I am genuinely sorry for writing this and putting so much work into it. I'll crawl back into my little shell now.
> 
> Update coming soon, maybe.


End file.
